Search engines determine and display results responsive to a search query. In some cases, a need to update the display of search results arises, e.g., because additional results are received, such as from an additional source, batch, or process. However, it may be disruptive and/or confusing to abruptly replace an existing display of search results with an updated display that integrates additional results, e.g., in rank order relative to the previously-displayed results. A user viewing such a display updated in this manner may not readily be able to determine which results are new, for example, and where they have been inserted into the previous results; may lose track of which (e.g., pre-update) results have already been viewed and/or considered; and/or may have to hunt in the updated display for a result the user was viewing when the display was updated by replacing a display the user was viewing abruptly with a replacement page. It would be beneficial to be able to update displayed search results in a manner that better enables a user to use efficiently both the pre-existing and newly-added results.